¡El peor día de mi vida!
by SaKaSu
Summary: El peor día de Karin lo vive precisamente en Halloween ¿Será que nada puede arreglar tan fatal día? ¿Habrá algo positivo que pueda llevarse?


Este fic lo tenía preparado para las fechas indicadas, pero el tiempo no me permitió tenerlo a tiempo. Ahora lo subo esperando que sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p>Sus mejillas estaban rojas y el color le estaba subiendo al resto de su cara. ¡No! No estaba avergonzada ni era efecto producido por la presencia de algún chico de su gusto. De los ojos sacaba chispas y de las orejas humo.<p>

Su mano izquierda tensa, sostenía con fuerza el portatrajes que llevaba, parada frene a la puerta de una gran casa, estiró el brazo derecho para presionar con impaciencia el timbre del hogar. Ni más ni menos de lo necesario fue el tiempo que la puerta tardó en abrirse.

—¡Ya era hora!

El joven de ojos perlados levantó una ceja desentendido de la reacción de la chica. De ser por él, le habría cerrado la puerta en la cara pero no tenía derecho a tratar de esa forma a las amigas de su prima. Vio a la muchacha de piel clara hacer un ademán por demás grosero y para evitar conflictos sólo le dio el paso.

El brusco abrir de la puerta de la habitación llamó la atención de las mozas adentradas en él, interrumpieron su sesión de maquillaje frente al tocador para mirar el umbral. Vieron los cabellos rojizos mecerse al ritmo agresivo en que se movía la recién llegada para entrar.

—¡Se nota que están al pendiente de la puerta!

¡Zaz! Azotó la puerta tras de si y un segundo después, dos de las presentes corrieron a tomar a Karin para sentarla frente al tocador. Las asaltantes se postraron a cada lado de ella. Antes de su llegada, tenían planeado reclamarle el que asistiera tan tarde, pero notando su enfado, los planes cambiaron a aplicarle un interrogatorio.

—Comienza a hablar.

La de ojos rojizos lanzó una mirada acecina a la rubia pero aflojó los músculos de su rostro al sentir necesario el desahogo. Quitó los anteojos de su cara dejándolos sobre el tocador, posó sus brazos a un lado de ellos y recargó su mentón sobre sus manos con gesto triste.

Kagura platicaba que ese día había sido el peor de todos los que recordaba en su vida. Le había pasado lo que nunca, pero entro lo que resaltaba, estaba en que no había podido conseguir pareja para la fiesta de Halloween; había comprado un sexy disfraz de gatita y al salir de la tienda, un estúpido lo había manchado con pintura obligándola a mandar el traje a la tintorería; el servicio a domicilio del dichoso lugar había llegado media hora tarde de lo acordado; el gas se había agotado cuando entró a bañarse y mientras se obligaba a entrar al agua fría, su primo recibió el traje sin revisar el portatrajes; cuando ella abrió el portatrajes a punto de venirle un resfriado, resultó que se habían equivocado de prendas. Ella fue a reclamar al local pero estaba cerrado cuando llegó; de camino a la casa de Hyuuga, en el transporte público, un tipo intentó manosearla y ya que no se quedó callada, se armó todo un alboroto; poco antes de llegar a su destino le dieron un empujón que la obligó a pisar excremento de perro…

—…y se tardan en abrirme la puerta. Lo único que me falta es mi nube de lluvia personal, aunque con esta suerte, en lugar de lloverme me diluvia.

—No te desanimes, aún quedan unas horas, seguro el día mejora.

—Velo del lado positivo, si no tienes pareja, puedes conseguirte al chico que quieras de la fiesta —apoyaba a Sakura en su argumento—, si no tienes disfraz, nosotras te armamos uno.

—Por cierto, si no te mandaron tu disfraz —comentó Hinata sentada a los pies de su cama señalando el portatrajes que su amiga llevaba en el regazo— ¿Qué traes ahí?

Karin extendió el artículo abriendo el ziper para dejar a la vista un vestido en su mayoría negro con adornamientos morados; el traje se componía de un corsé, una falda de varios encajes con los colores intercalados y un par de calcetas largas en color negro.

—Esto no está lejos de un disfraz —articuló Sakura—; podrías usarlo para la fiesta.

—¿Estás loca? —Se cruzó de brazos indignada— ¡Juré no volver a usar un corsé!

La pelirrosada miró con interrogante a la rubia quien recogía el vestido gótico que la había pelirroja había tirado.

—Karin-chan juró no volver a usar un corsé desde sus XV años —habló Hinata antes de que Ino diera cuenta de la interrogación de su amiga—, apenas podía moverse, no disfrutó de su fiesta…

—¡Apenas probé bocado! En cualquier momento esa estúpida camisa de fuerza reventaría.

Haruno y Yamanaka se soltaron a reír a sus anchas al recordar las escenas contadas por la muchacha, además, sus recuerdos llegaron al punto donde se hizo el vals y la pobre chica atrapada en el amposo vestido, parecía una muñeca de trapo en los brazos de quien la dirigiera, pues ella no podía seguirles el paso a causa de la rigidez del corsé.

—¡No es gracioso!

—Vamos Karin, no seas tan exagerada —Ino intentaba contener la risa. Colocó una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga mientras la otra la mantenía sobre su estómago—. Ve el lado positivo, un corsé resalta tus atributos y si no llevas pareja, conseguirás una en un dos por tres.

—¿Mis atributos? —Quedó pensativa viéndose al espejo pero al final, se recostó en el tocador— No tiene caso, la única pareja que quiero saldrá con Sakura —se levantó nuevamente mirando incrédula a la pelirrosada— ¿Cómo hiciste para que Sasuke aceptara ir? ¡No! Más bien ¿cómo lo convenciste de que se pusiera un disfraz?

—Mi poder de convencimiento es grande.

*******Flash back*******

—¡Sasuke-kun!

Él la oyó desde el primer llamado y la habría ignorado de no ser que la segunda vez que pronunció su nombre ella notó que la había visto. De mala gana se detuvo a esperar lo que quería, aunque bien, ya lo imaginaba, no era la primera que intentaría invitarlo a la fiesta de Halloween en casa de Naruto. ¡Idiota! ¿Por qué se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta así?

—¿Cómo te fue en el examen?

¡Sorprendente! ¿Sería que por una vez ella dejaría de invitarlo a algún lado? Estaba harto de las tres insistentes que parecían no cansarse del rechazo ¿A caso Sakura al fin comprendió que no estaba interesado?

—Mal, si no apruebo el siguiente examen me iré a extraordinario.

—Es injusto que repruebes por los problemas en tu casa. Si quieres yo puedo explicarte todo lo de las clases que te perdiste.

Le habría gustado rechazar la oferta, pero en realidad no deseaba ir a extraordinario, de no ser que su único bobo amigo no tenía ni idea de cómo resolver el examen, le habría pedido ayuda a él, pero ahora que tenía una oferta de Sakura, cuyas calificaciones no eran despreciables, se prohibió el lujo de dejarlo pasar.

—Estaría agradecido si me ayudaras.

—¡Bien! Tú dime cuando puedes y acomodamos horarios.

—En la semana, nos ponemos de acuerdo.

—De acuerdo. Sasuke-kun, una cosa más… —lo detuvo antes de que él diera media vuelta para irse— ¿Me acompañarías a la fiesta de Halloween?

—Lo siento, no iré.

—Yo quiero ir por que creo que será la última diversión que tendré hasta que acabe el semestre, entre exámenes, ayudarte, trabajos finales y mi trabajo...

—Si te quito el tiempo entonces no te molestes.

—¡No! Aunque no te ayude estaré atareada —trataba de enmendar lo que decía— ¡Vamos Sasuke-kun! Será para darnos un respiro.

Era demasiado bello para ser cierto, no era un zopenco que no se daba cuenta del chantaje, el problema era, que prefería ir a la dichosa fiesta para pagar el favor a que a Haruno se le ocurriera otra forma de chantajearlo, si bien no la creía capaz de llegar a los extremos, temía de las recomendaciones que sus queridas amigas pudieran darle, además, por infortunio, él no era de los que dejaba cuentas pendientes y entre más rápido terminara con esa, mejor.

—De acuerdo.

*******Fin de flash back*******

—Con esa actitud no conseguirás nada —Ino levantó a Karin de la silla— Piensa, podría haber chicos guapos de otros lugares, tu sabes que eso de las fiestas se extiende más allá de la escuela —le quitó los anteojos dando a pauta para desnudarla—, con ese corsé y un escote así, cualquiera se te acerca.

La pelirroja miró no muy convencida el "disfraz" sabía que la rubia tenía razón pero ese día ya era de por sí horrible como para usar una de esas cosas. Yamanaka, Haruno y Hinata la ayudaron a arreglarse, finalmente decidió ceder, más por que ya no quería protestar que por que realmente estuviera convencida de ponérselo.

Sasuke, Sai y Naruto llegaron a la mansión Hyuuga a recoger a sus citas, hicieron una parada en casa de Tenten, pues aunque Neji deseaba irla a recoger a solas, no podía abandonar a su prima. El grupo llego a la casa donde ya había dado inicio la festividad, todo estaba lleno de diversos disfraces y raro era el que se repetía.

Cada quien se alejó con su pareja dejando sola a Kagura, quien estaba más que arrepentida de haber ido, especialmente con ese traje. Habían tenido problemas para ajustar el corsé y cuando al fin lo lograron, la pobre prisionera sintió como se le escapaba el aire. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor… Naruto había sacado a bailar a Hinata y no paraba de caerse, pues no ajustó bien las vendas de su disfraz de momia y cada que alguien pasaba, las pisaba, Hyuuga sólo le ayudaba a levantarse y de vez en cuando le pasaba sus guantes afelpados de su disfraz de mujer loba por las áreas afectadas para suavizar el dolor; al otro lado del salón estaban Tenten y Neji platicando muy juntitos, ella lo envolvía con sus manos forrados de guantes verdes que completaban su vestido naranja que representaba una fruta y él la tomaba por la cintura con los guantes de calavera; hacía varios minutos, Ino había hecho uso de su atuendo de conejita de play boy para llevarse a Sai a dios sabe donde, el pelinegro dejó olvidada la sábana que lo hacía ver como fantasma ¿Sakura y Sasuke? Se perdieron entre la multitud.

—¿A qué hora tienes que volver a casa?

—No tengo hora —contestó la ojiesmeralda con una sonrisa arreglándose el sombrero de bruja—, todas vamos a quedarnos a dormir en casa de Hinata, así que podemos llegar tarde —tomó al azabache del brazo— ¿Quieres bailar?

Sakura no le dio tiempo suficiente para responder y cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya estaba a la mitad de la pista con ella. Haruno intentaba hacerlo moverse al compás de la estruendosa música, pero de repente…

Era domingo por la noche y aún no encontraba pretexto para no ir a la escuela, lo último que Karin recordaba de la fiesta era la falta de aire en sus pulmones, cuando despertó, estaba en ropa interior en su cama sin saber lo que había ocurrido o si quiera, quien la había llevado. Se le caía la cara de vergüenza tanto por el desmayo, como por que estaba segura que tuvieron que haberle quitado el disfraz en medio de todo mundo para que no muriera asfixiada. Ni siquiera había hablado con ninguna de sus amigas después de esa noche. No cabía duda, ese día había sido el peor de toda su vida ¡Tal vez hasta tendría no sólo que cambiarse de escuela, si no de ciudad para evitar las burlas!

Dieron las 10pm y un mensaje llegó a su celular, era de Ino y tras dudar durante media hora si verlo o no, terminó por abrirlo:

_Q ay de ti? Komo stas? No sabemos nada d ti dsd la fista. D vrdad no t pusist dacuerdo con Sasuke? C veian muy bien._

_Contsta, nos vemos mañana n la scuela._

La duda en Karin se hizo presente, sin embargo, la presencia de una imagen enviado con el mismo mensaje aclaró su duda: estaba tan mareada por la falta de aire que no vio a Sakura y Sasuke tras de ella, cuando se desmayó, el azabache la había atrapado, al darse cuenta de la causa del desmayo, él tomó la capa de su disfraz para cubrirle el cuerpo y quitarle el corsé, Ino tomó la foto en ese preciso momento y la imagen mostraba una especie de escena arreglada donde la pelirroja parecía la víctima de Uchiha, quien iba arreglado de Vampiro.

Las mejillas de Kagura estaban completamente rojas de pensar quien había terminado por dejarla en ropa interior, antes de poder reaccionar, un nuevo mensaje llegó a su bandeja de entrada. Era de Sasuke:

_Ya estas mejor? Gracias por hacerme salir de ahí, estaba harto. Me ayudarias a estudiar para algebra?_

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la moza, aparentemente, el peor día de toda su vida, había traído consigo uno de sus deseos más grandes. Por supuesto, no podría faltar a la escuela y no tardó en saltar de la cama en busca de su mejor atuendo.

**FIN**


End file.
